


Carpe Noctem

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written in 40 minutes, for the Disturbed Sleep challenge.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 40 minutes, for the Disturbed Sleep challenge.

What was that? He opened his eyes slowly. He could hear something, a faint scratching at the door. His bedside clock showed that it was 4am. He picked up his wand, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand. The candles flickered into life as he made his way over to the door and opened it.

He saw Severus Snape kneeling on the floor, scratching at the empty air. Snape looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, pallid-faced and panicked.

'What is it, my boy? Come in. You're shivering.'

Severus dragged himself up on the door frame and walked into the room. He submitted to being led to Albus' bed and being wrapped in a counterpane. Albus sat beside him and put down his wand. A long silence followed.

'I can't do it, Albus. You can't make me.'

'You can and you will, Severus. You have made two Unbreakable Vows, so you must. You will become Voldemort's favourite. And death is the next great adventure. I do not fear it. I have led a long and full life, and now I am slowly dying.' Severus shook his head, once. 'You can't deny it, Severus. You slowed the curse on my flesh, but it cannot be stopped. It will claim me eventually. Not soon, of course, but in a year, or two. So do not be afraid to use my death to gain strategic advantage.'

Severus turned his face away, shaking all over. 'It's not fair.'

'I am afraid I have shown you too often that life is not fair. But what is it that troubles you?'

Severus turned his face towards Albus, who was distressed to see tears on his Potion Master's face. 'I never really hoped to survive this war. But on the few occasions I've allowed myself to imagin life after You-Know-Who's fall, I've imagined spending time with you. It's been too dangerous to do much, recently, but I hoped to have some more summers together, being together without having to think about how to mask those powerful memories from _him_. I wanted to be with you, and now this will never happen.' And Severus Snape, reserved though he was, broke into great wracking sobs. Albus slipped his left arm round his shoulders.

'If you wish, we can have some of those now.'

'I don't care, Albus. I'll take any risk for you, you know that.'

'Let us seize the night, then, Severus.'

He slid his left hand down Severus' arm, and the younger man turned into the embrace.  



End file.
